Where did they go?
by GingerNinjaK
Summary: Everyone in Fairy Tail has been kidnap and Happy and Carla are only ones that can save everyone from the Bug King, will they do it or will they fail and let everyone in fairy tail down? One-shot happyxCarla and LucyxNatsu at the end


**hey guys another story here but I didn't do it all by myself ** **someone did the first bit and I did the rest and than my best friend edited it so thanks Celty1001 (who edited the story) and Lilitraum (for writing the first part of the story) so you guys got to thank them too ^_^**

A bright Monday morning has arrived at Fairy Hills and Carla had just woken up from a long sleep. As she woke up, she felt as if something was different.

"I feel strange, like something isn't right…" She then noticed Wendy didn't wake her up because usually the young dragon slayer would. She then decided to check if Wendy was in her room but to her surprise, she was not there.

"That is strange… Wendy didn't wake me up and now she is nowhere to be found…"

Carla sniffed the air, Wendy's sent was old. This troubled the cat as this was unusual behaviour, she put her small paw on her chin then shook her head,

"No…Maybe Wendy is in a hurry and went ahead to the guild. I better get dressed then."

The white exceed turned around and went straight to her dressing room. As she opened it, her eyes were searching for something cute to wear. She found a white uniform with a black miniskirt and cute tiny black balletflats for her feet. "I'm pretty sure Happy would like to see me wear this…haha…can't wait to see his face!"

Carla really loved teasing the male cat because at some point of knowing Happy, she liked the blue cat. The only problem is she won't admit it to Happy for she was still too smug and selfish for love.

Moments later, the white cat had finished getting dressed and looked at her-self in the mirror, "Alright, I just look perfect like always! I'm ready to go!" Carla left Fairy Hill and flew towards the guild.

As she reached the guild she was surprised that she was unable to hear the unusual guild noise and on closer inspection, she could see that the guild was empty. But then she saw Happy sitting on an empty bench and catching his breath. Carla approached the blue cat, "Happy? Why are you alone? Where are the others?"

"Oh Carla you're here! And… you look beautiful today!" Happy said as he lifted his head to face the mage then gave a smile

"I know… he cat, I'm always beautiful. But you didn't answer my question… Where are the others and Wendy?" Carla gave him a snobby look and crossed her arms around her chest.

"I don't know… I searched everywhere and all I found is this letter on the table…"Happy then stared at the letter and soon started to cry. Carla felt annoyed but then she extended her hand to get the letter, it was common knowledge that Happy couldn't read.

Happy then handed her the letter and looked at the white cat, "Tsk-tsk… stop crying he cat it doesn't look good on you…Let me read the letter"

As she opened the letter, some nasty looking bugs dropped out if it. She didn't mind it and read the letter, Happy on the other hand let out a very high pitched scream. Carla was almost impressed.

"I am the Bug King and I shall destroy you all! No one can escape from me!" Carla read aloud the first part and paused to see if Happy was actually listening, when she saw that he was, she continued, "Signed by the Bug king… the bug king, hmm…. who is that?" She questioned, not bothering to ask Happy since he wouldn't know.

Suddenly one dark voice said "So…... you found the letter. Well it's too late anyway. We got the order to crush you." Happy turned to the main door then yelled "LOOK, Carla…MONSTERS!.

Carla also turned, just to see two human sized Lizards blocking the door. One of them started to talk "Well, it's too late anyway. You can't save your friends; they are just food for the king"

Happy yelled again, but this time it surprised Carla what he said "TELL US, what did you do to Natsu and the others?"

The two lizards just laughed "HA-HA, or what? You are just little cats.. dressed in ugly cloths and shoes. So we will never tell you, and now its time that we squish you like vermin!"

With that, the two lizards turned towards Carla, ready to attack. But she didn't move away, a smug smile crept on her lips and she folded her arms over her chest. "Tz... never say that my cloths and shoes are the way I'm sooo scared…." Carla said in a sarcastic voice. She opened a small bag with gold dust in and blew some golden dust at the lizards. A moment later, they were gone, replaced by two tiny tiny ants on the ground. Happy looked confused and asked "What?... how?" While his head flicked between the two lizards, which were now weak tiny ants.

Carla just brushed her cute dress and taking her time to answer "Transformation dust, he cat, something I got from Wendy."

Then she slowly walked to the two tiny ants, one was struggling in panic, not able to crawl away because it was on his back.

The other ant tried to crawl over Carla's foot and attack it, but because of it's minuscule size, it only felt like a poke, it started yelling in a very high pitch voice "Stupid cats. Don't think that we are scared; we will kill you and your friends anyway! Transform us back... now! "

Carla put her hands on her hips, before she bent down to have a better look and said "NO! Tell me where my friends are and I'll transform you back." One of tiny lizards yelled with his very high voice "Ok Ok, Bug King took your friends your friends are at this place called Sabertooth." Carla looked at the tiny lizards. She wasn't really sure that they were telling the truth. "Ok but why does the Bug King want my friends?!" Carla yelled at them.

"Ummm, I don't know." Carla got really angry, she was about to step on the tiny lizards. "Ok ok they wanted your friend because Bug King wanted to absorb their magic so he can become the strongest person in the world, and so he can destroy anyone who gets in his way. Now we told you, turn us back!" Carla looked at them and smiled she picked them both up. Happy looked at Carla he was really confused, what was she doing? "Carla what are you doing? If you transform them back they'll kill us!" Carla looked at Happy and smiled "Don't worry, I know what I am doing." Carla walked over to the bar with the tiny lizards and jumped up. She put the lizards on the bar and put a glass cup over them. Carla jumped off the bar and walked back to Happy. "There we go." She said happily. Happy was still confused and couldn't understand what she was doing. Happy looked at her and asked "Carla what are you doing now!? Why are you helping them?!" Carla looked at Happy. "You stupid idiot! I am not going to transform them back, if I do they'll just kill us. I just trapped them in the glass cup so that they won't escape, so don't worry about them anymore we just have to go save all our friends in Fairy Tail." Carla and Happy left the place and started on their long adventure to save everyone in Fairy Tail.

Carla and Happy just left Fairy Tail, and Carla ran off by herself, Happy was confused but he just continued to follow her back to Wendy's house. Carla was looking for something. Carla suddenly stopped looking and picked up a small bag just a little smaller then her. She walked out of the house and Happy looked at Carla and asked "What's with the bag?" She looked at Happy with a sad face. "Wendy gave it to me, she said to only use it if everyone is in danger or if they have gone missing." Carla took one step and she fell to the ground crying. Happy didn't know what to do, so he went up to Carla and hug her. "It's okay Carla, we'll get our friends back and don't worry, I'll protect you." Carla looked up to Happy and hugged him back. "Thank you Happy, and I'm so sorry, for always being mean to you. You are a really nice and funny cat." Happy blushed, he didn't say anything, he just smiled. Happy put out his hand to help up Carla. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

About 3 Days later

Carla and Happy were still walking, "How much longer until we get there." said Happy while rubbing his eyes. Carla grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bush. "Shhh we are here." whispered Carla. There are two people at the front, how do we get pass them, she thought to herself. She pulled off her bag and started searching through it. "Ahh this will work." She pulled out a bottle full of white stuff. "What's that?" Asked Happy. Carla looked at the bottle and said "Sleeping power." She slowly snuck up close to the people guarding the front and she sprinkled bit of sleeping power over them, they fell straight to sleep. She waved her hand for Happy to come over. They flew though a window that was open and continued putting sleeping power over everyone they came across. Carla and Happy were walking around the place but nobody was to be found. The two keep on walking, and they finally came to a huge carved wooden door that was at least twenty times bigger than Happy and Carla. The two little cats pushed the doors open, to see everyone in Fairy Tail tied up. Carla rushed over to Wendy at the same time Happy flew over to Natsu, they were unconscious. "Wake up! Natsu!" Yelled Happy.

"That's not going to work." Boomed a deep voice from behind the cats, both Carla and Happy jumped at the sound and turned around to see who it was. Standing there was a really ugly guy in a bug costume. Carla was scared but Happy stood in front of Carla in a defensive pose in order to protect Carla.

"W..who are you?" Stuttered Carla. He looked at the little cats and smirked at them.

"I am the great Bug King! And everyone will bow down to me." Happy took a step towards the guy. "I will not bow to you, I will never bow to you and I WILL get my friends back." He looked at the cats and burst out laughing, "Hahaha, what are you two going to do, you're just two little cats that can't do anything. How about this I'll give you one free hit on me." Happy turned to Carla and he looked into her eyes. "Do you have anything that will help us?" She looked through her bag and pulled out a little bottle. She looked up to Happy and said, "Wendy told me not to use this only if everyone is in deep trouble. If I do use this we probably won't be able to turn back."

"What will it do to us?" Happy asked Carla.

"It will turn us into humans, and it will gives us power. Well since Wendy is my owner, I'll get the power of Wind dragon slayer and you'll get the fire like Natsu. But there is a chance that it could kill us too.." Happy grabbed her hand, looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"We have to do this, to save our friends." She nodded her head, she threw the dust into the air just as Happy grabbed Carla's hand. The dust landed and there was a blinding bright light. "What are you doing little cats? Whatever you try it is not going to work because I am the almighty BUG KING! Mwahahahaha"

The light vanished, and the dust settled. Instead of two cats, there now stood two kids holding hands. They each looked about 15 years old, one was a girl and the other was a boy. The boy had short blue hair and the girl had long, light-pink hair. "Haha you turned into Humans, that is not going to stop me." The bug king laughed again at Happy and Carla. Happy was still holding Carla's hand, but Happy looked at his free hand, it was covered in fire. Carla also looked at her free hand to see that she was holding a swirling ball of wind. Happy looks at Carla and smiles.

"Are you ready?" Carla said as she looked at Happy.

"Hahaha, you think you can bet me because you've got powers!"

"Ready?" Asked Happy.

"Ready!" Said Carla. Both Happy and Carla started to run at the Bug King, at the same time they both jumped up and punched the Bug King in the face sending him flying back.

"Hahaha, is that all you got?" Said the Bug King as he stood back up. Carla took a step back because she was scared but Happy turned around to Carla and whispered "It will be alright, I am right here." However when Happy turned back to the Bug king, the Bug King was all ready in Happy's face. Before Happy could react the Bug King had hit Happy away from Carla. The Bug King slowly walked up to Carla but she was too scared to move. As the Bug King kept walking towards Carla, she fell back and started to cry.

"This is the end little girl, I am going to crush you with my new power." Bug King's hand lit on fire instantly. He had Natsu's power! Carla couldn't stop crying, the Bug King was moving closer and closer towards Carla. He was about to finish her off in one blow, but Happy jumped in front of Carla, just in time to stop his attack.

"First you kidnap my friends, you take their power and then you try to kill the girl I love! Sorry but I can't let you do that." Happy's eyes narrowed and glinted red as he launched himself onto the Bug King and started beating the crap out of him. "HAPPY!" Yelled Carla, Happy suddenly stopped in shock and looked over to Carla. "Please stop Happy," Happy turned back to the bug king shocked to see what he had done.

"No, no no no. What have I done, I am sorry Carla, I'm so sorry." Happy got up and started walking back to Carla, while was Happy was walking to Carla, the Bug King used his wind magic to send Happy flying into Carla. Carla caught Happy. "Hahaha you're pretty good, little boy but not going to defeat me." Carla grabbed Happy's hand and said "let's finish this together." Happy smiled.

They both ran at the Bug King for the second time and together hit him in the face. The bug King went flying into the the wall knocking him unconscious. Carla and Happy where watching the Bug King to see if he gets up again but he didn't. "We did it Happy!" Yelled Carla happily and kissed him on the cheek, Happy blushed. The Bug King started to glow, Happy and Carla looked over to him in amazement as they watched all these glowing orbs lift into the air and float over to all the members of Fairy Tail. "No! Not my power!" Screamed the Bug King as he attempted to snatch the glowing orbs. Everyone in Fairy Tail began to wake up. At the end of the day everyone was back home in the guild as Happy and Carla told them everything that happened.

It has been about 3 months since everyone in Fairy Tail was kidnaped, everyone has settled down now and have gone back to their normal lives. Everything except Happy and Carla, they have been living on as humans. Happy still didn't have full control of his power so he has been getting help from Natsu with his new power. While this was happening Carla watched them from a distance out of sight.

"Hey Carla, what are you doing?" Called Wendy from behind her

"Umm I am not doing anything..." She replied slowly.

"Sure sure, you like him don't you?"

"Ha no...I don't like him!"

"Here I'll give you a hand, I'll take Natsu away from Happy so you can go talk to him."

"Really you'll do that for me!?... I mean...why would you do that..."

"So you do like him! Everyone knows you like him, except Natsu and Happy they are too dumb to realise haha. Okay, wait here I'll go get Natsu. You better tell how you feel, Okay?"

"Okay okay I will." Wendy walked over to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, I just saw Gray take Lucy on a date! They are still at the guild you better hurry they are about to leave."

"What?! That asshole taking my girl!" Natsu ran off as Wendy follows. Carla calmly walked over to Happy.

"Umm hey Happy I need to talk to you."

"Yeah sure what is it Carla?"

"Umm well I just want to say that I really like...I mean I really like ummmm well you see... I love you Happy and I want to be with you forever!" She yelled. Happy blush and look her into the eyes.

"Really? I love you too, I was going to tell you but I didn't know what to say." Happy said nervously. They both smiled confidently at each other and they both hug each other tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Aww they are so cute together." Lucy said to Wendy.

"Yeah they are." They both smiled and laughed together.

"There you are! Where's Gray? And why are you going on date with him!" Yelled Natsu from behind the two girls.

"Huh?! What are you talking about Natsu?"

"Wendy told me you where going on a date with Gray!" Replied Natsu. Wendy slowly backed away from the conversation she quickly broke into a run before they could ask any questions.

"Huh? Why would I date him, I'll already like someone."

"Huh? Who is he, I'll beat the crap out of him, especially if he hurts you!" Lucy got up and kissed Natsu on the lips and said "It's you silly." She turned around and walked away, Natsu fell to the ground blushing like crazy.

Everyone in Fairy Tail lived happy ever after or did they?...dun dun duuuunnn

The End

**well that's the end I hope you guys like **


End file.
